Currently, mobile wallets only offer a partial experience by simply allowing a user to use a smart phone to pay for a point of sale transaction. In some instances, the users are given the ability to pay using any available reward points from their stores loyalty program. The current mobile wallets have the disadvantage of not offering users the ability to do more than pay for a transaction. However, users want to have richer point of sales experiences. For example, users may want to see their purchase history to determine where they have been shopping.
These and other drawbacks exist.